A Silver Heart
by Wyltk
Summary: What would happen if Kagome met Shippo when he was younger? If Inuyasha was never sealed to the tree? If Sesshoumaru took in his younger brother along with a human mate? What would happen if everything went wrong? AltReal KagInu COMPLETE
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I just like to mess with the characters minds. No suing.

Hello. Remember me, course you don't *grins* No seriously, this is my second chapter fic. And I will tell you now every chapter to this story is finished. I have them all done, The only thing I really have to fix is some editing and stuff like that. But I've written, rewritten, and am now posting this fic. I'll be honest, I'm not at all good on updates, even though I have it done. But so you know I will try and post every week. If I don't I give you full permission to make me update. But I'll give you a hint, check out my friend Theoretically Metephorical and it's likely the update may be up much quicker.*evil giggles*

Hmm, so you know this is Alternate Reality, so some of the situations are the same but the main plot has been changed. Right, well, I have to go get ready for church. *we're having back to school blitz night, we have to dress up as different characters, today it's 70's and 80's night! GO TEAM 2! WHO WHO WHO!*

A Silver Heart 

Prologue (Part 1/12)

By Wyltk

The girl whimpered as she stumbled painfully away from the corpse. Pain echoed in every corner of her body as she struggled to go on, knowing she had to make it to someone. Someone who could help her. 

A small stream of smoke flowed into the sky and she recoiled from it for a mere second before she changed directions and started towards it. A house, it had to be a house. Moaning she managed to make it to the small clearing. A hill started just a few feet away from her. Except it wasn't a hill or she didn't think it was one, it had a door in it and a chimney coming from the top. 

Exhausted, she collapsed to the ground on all fours. She made one meager effort to continue on her hands and knees before lying still. One last glance to the house left the impression that something powerful was coming towards her. The tingling at the back of her mind grew until she could not longer think and then there was nothing.

~*~

"Ikatsui, is everything alright?" the short women looked out from the small door in the hill clinging to the frame, ready should she have to step back quickly. Her mate looked up at her in worry moving to hide her view of something. She narrowed her eyes at him almost imperceptibly.

"Yasaon'a! You should be inside." His voice barked the command and she moved her hands off the frame to start towards him, one hand resting on her swollen stomach protectively. 

"Ikatsui, don't you take that tone with me. I'll do as I please and you won't stop me." She softened the blow by nuzzling against his shoulder as she passed him on her way towards the girl.

"Yasaon'a, please. I need to kill her she's very badly injured she probably won't make it through the night. Just go back to the house."

It was too late Yasaon'a had already knelt down in the snow next to the girl and turned her onto her back, gasping at the extent of her wounds. She smoothed the girls hair back from her face and sighed thankfully when she heard the girl breathing, if a bit shallowly. 

"You smell the blood on her? A centipede woman about a mile away from here."

"How did she get the burns though?" Yasaon'a wondered quietly.  
  


"I know not. But the centipede woman was killed by her Miko powers."

"A Miko that powerful hasn't been seen since Lady Kikyo began to strike fear in the demons of Inuyasha's forest." 

"That's just another reason to kill her!"

"You're not killing the girl!"

"Yasaon'a…" He took her hands in his and she glared.

"Don't try me, Ikatsui. You've gotten me pregnant, now humor me."

"But Yasaon'a…"

"I'll carry her myself if you don't." her voice softened as she looked into his eyes, "Besides, Ikatsui, she's naught but a child."

He sighed and slowly nodded his head in consent. Yasaon'a smiled and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Thank you."

Ikatsui smiled at her and bent down picking the girl up and beginning to carry her to their small home. His wife went before him and readied a corner with furs. He laid her down and looked at her closely as his wife started getting supplies to clean her wounds.

"Mate, look at her neck." he suddenly whispered pointing to her necklace. His wife bustled over and smiled.

"Oh my," with a small, almost shy, smile she touched the young girls necklace, "be well, friend of the demons."

AN: The beginning… *evil laughter* I fondly call this chapter the "burst". I had the ideal set out but no will to write it. One night I sat myself down began to type and the beginning came out like that. After that I knew I had to finish it. And here I am now. So I hope you enjoyed it. And do leave feedback. I need all the help I can get to finish editing everything.

May the speed of the wolf go with you,

Megaera Wyltk


	2. New 'Friends'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. I just like to mess with the characters minds. No suing.

Ikatsui and Yasaon'a are the products of my overactive imagination. That and my friends Japanese translation skills. Ikatsui means Stern, and Yasaon'a means Loving woman. At least I believe that's right if I'm wrong I give you full permission to hit me with a Japanese dictionary. 

Anyway, enjoy da ficcy!

A Silver Heart 

New 'Friends' (Part 2/12)

By Wyltk

I moaned as I felt something touch the burning skin on my arm. I tried to move away from the gentle pressure that burned straight through my skin but was able to do no more then shake. Slowly the searing subsided and a numbing coolness pervaded my senses. It took a few minutes more before I managed to push the pain my body was in to the back of my mind, weakly opening my eyes to see the face of those helping me. 

"You're awake." The petite woman smiled at me as she continued to softly mop at my burns and other various abrasions. I smiled back at her slowly my eyes already drooping from the herbal smells of the ointment she was healing rubbing on my searing skin.

"My name's Yasaon'a. This is our home, my mate and I." at my small nod she continued, "We found you outside after you defeated the lady centipede."

"Attacked me." I managed to force past my strained throat.

"What about these burns, child?" 

I blinked and realized I couldn't remember. It all seemed so blank. I remember going home from school and then I felt arms wrap around me and pull me away. But what happened between then? 

"Can't 'member… tired." 

The lady in front of me smiled softly and slowly her face began to fade from my view. I managed to force my eyes wide one last time before my mind gave into the welcoming darkness.

~*~

I learned later that I fluttered in and out of consciousness for two weeks. Barely able to move or drink. Yasaon'a would feed me broth and water to try and nourish me back to health. And it was an entire week after I first woke up, that I managed to open my eyes again.

~*~

The first thing that pervaded my senses when I awoke was the pain in my legs. It was a minute or two before I realized everything else was a lot less painful then it had been whenever it was I last awoke. My arms were able to move easily though my sides still hurt. My lungs felt oddly constricted and it was difficult to breathe deeply as I kept trying to do.

It took me a few more minutes to register what was going on beyond me and when I did I realized I could hear low murmurs of the family that allowed me to stay here, the family that had taken care of me for who knows how long. Somewhere close to me there was the crackle of a fire, warming my face while I hesitated to open my eyes. 

Once I had taken in everything my senses could I slowly managed the energy to open my eyes looking around and waiting patiently for them to adjust to the light of the fire. Once I could finally see everything clearly I let my gaze wander over every feature of the small house I was in. Fur lined the walls and floors, large blankets were piled over two beds mine and another across the room which could be separated by another set of furs. A fire place surrounded by stone was in the middle of the room and just beyond that were my rescuers eating a small meal and talking quietly. 

I studied them carefully, surprised to find each had two or three tails protruding from their backs and their ears were slightly pointed, like a fox. From where I sat I could also see their overly bright eyes and fangs that glistened in the firelight. The women, Yasaon'a, seemed to be pregnant her stomach round and smooth, hidden beneath an overly large kimono. But somehow all these things didn't inspire the terror I would have thought they would bring. Instead I felt calm and peaceful as I watched the small family enjoy the end of the day.

It was only a few minutes after my quiet observations that the man next to Yasaon'a glanced towards me and started giving me a weary look. I smiled weakly at him and he relaxed a notch turning to the women at his side.

"Mate, she's awake."

Yasaon'a turned towards me and smiled brightly as I slowly brought a hand up in a semi wave before dropping it and try to make my body sit up. She bustled over to me trying in vain to get me to lay back down before giving up and deciding to help me by piling a few extra blankets behind my back, to keep me up. I smiled my thanks as she began to ramble.

"Such a determined thing. And your arm looks much better, with your Miko power I wouldn't be surprised if you don't have many scars. Oh and you haven't met my mate. This is Ikatsui. We're Kitsune youkai." 

Her expression surprised me as I smiled at both of them. She seemed to think I would respond differently then what I had. Maybe she expected fear? But I felt no fear from them as I had the lady worm thing. As strange as that was.

"Nice to meet… you." The words hung in my throat but I managed to get them out slowly. Feeling the need to tell them who I was I tried to speak again only to choke as more air filled my lungs.

"Kagome." I choked out managing to point towards myself in hopes that they would understand. They seemed to because Yasaon'a smiled and Ikatsui's weary expression had changed and his claws, which I had just noticed, relaxed from their curled position.

"Don't worry about it. A midwife came to check on my baby and while she was here she agreed to check on you. She said you had bruised a lung and it might take a while before you could speak, and breath, normally again." 

I smiled at her, thankful to know what was wrong. She moved towards the fire and spooned some broth into a bowl and handed it to me. I drank it thankfully sighing as the mix slid into me making me feel warm and tired. I shook off the exhaustion as they moved their bowls closer to me talking to each other, and asking me questions I could answer with a shake of my head.

~*~ 

It didn't take me long before I could sit up for long periods of time and begin to talk normally again. I still couldn't move my legs but I sewed and tended the fire. It wasn't long before spring came and I could move my feet again. I could even stand up and stumble around the room for a few minutes at a time. 

Yasaon'a would help me out the door on some of the warmer spring days and we would go down to the lake and I would help her wash the clothes that had been used. Ikatsui was usually no more then a mile or two away. Hunting, fishing, trading, and what ever else he did. He stayed closer now that Yasaon'a had started to near her time. 

But the one day he did tell us he had to stray farther was the day Yasaon'a finally went into labor.

~*~

"Go get Ikatsui, Kagome! Please I'll be alright." 

I finally gave in to the women laying water and blankets by her and fairly running out the door even as my weak legs shook under me. I made it more then a mile screaming Ikatsui's name and hoping I was going in the right direction when a blur ran passed me and straight for the hut. It took me a few seconds to realize Ikatsui had heard me by some lucky chance and was rushing at high speed for his wife. It took me a few more to realize he was in his much faster fox form. 

With this revelation relief spread through my tired muscles making me crumple to the ground as the last of my adrenaline bottomed out. Unable to stand with nothing around to help support my weight and unable to crawl but a few feet using only my arms I was, simply put, stuck.

Once both theories of getting back were disregarded, and after I defused the ideal to call out to the Kitsune family at a time like this, I pushed on the ground rolling so I could lay on my back. Once there I pushed myself into a sitting position.

Then I went back to surveying where exactly I was. I knew I had never been to this paticular clearing before. It wasn't very big, maybe big enough for a small hut and the trees surrounding it made everything dark but for the bright patch of sunlight I was currently sitting in. 

The quiet, however, was quickly disrupted by a queer feeling in my gut telling me something was on its way towards me. Not long after the instinctual warning murmurs started around me in a language seemed to be made up of tiny clicks and grunts to quiet to make out. The ones making the noise were completely silent on their feet and since it was so dark beyond the patch of sunlight, but for their voices, I wouldn't have known they were there.

I fingered the necklace around my neck feeling better as I stroked the warming pendant. The warm feeling became stronger as the murmurs grew close until I could see the animals. They were rats about twice the size of a regular rat, they were keeping well out of my reach but I could still see them moving, shifting in the shadows. Their eyes staring at me with a intense curiosity. The crowd parted in front of me and another rat this one slightly bigger and a much darker red walked forward.

"What are you doing in our clearing, Friend." The language was strange but somehow she could now make it out clearly. And the words she needed came unbidden to her mind in the strange creature's tounge.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours. I was looking for my friend, the Kitsune, Ikatsui. His wife just went into labor. He's on his way there but I have no way to get back." 

I leaned forward slightly and tugged my borrowed Kimono enough to show the bottom of my legs the old scars of burns and weak muscle showing plainly. After I knew he had seen I spoke the truth I tugged the Kimono back in place smiling at him.

"You should not be here. There are demons more vicious then I who will ignore your sign."

"My sign?" I looked at the demon curiously, shivering as his stare went through my eyes to my very thoughts.

"So you don't know…" His thoughtful look made the other rats break into curious twitters until he hissed for them to be silent.

"I have decided. We will carry you back, Friend, but be warned next time you come bring proper guidance. We will not always be here."

"What can I do to repay you for your kindness?" 

"You owe us nothing, Friend."

"Please," I smiled at him in what I hope was a winning manner, "I must insist."

"Maybe, if you could help us leaves are very good for our young but we have trouble reaching them. If you could come back and get us some?" 

"Yes, I can do that." Nothing else was said as they gathered around me. The strange rats carried her on their backs all the way to the hut leaving her on the door step before running off.

"Thank you! I'll come repay you as soon as I can!"

Once they were out of sight I place my hand on the door frame and pulled myself up. I pulled open the small door but quickly shut it again before the family inside could see me. The couple had their baby and were right now cuddling it close, speaking in low loving tones.

It made me think of my own family. My mother and brother, even my weird grandpa. What we're they doing right now? I shoved them out of my mind. For some reason, thinking about them, made me hurt more then ever.

AN: Thank to my two reviewers, what could I have done without you! And lets see, I guess I'll see you all next week. Enjoy! Oh PS: This weeks Celebrity week in my youth group. My sister and I are going as Berman and Berman-for Bible Lover's Only! (Note that we, as in my sister and I, don't own Berman and Berman, don't claim to own t, and will never own it. So no suing.) Wish us luck!

May the speed of the wolf go with you,

Megaera Wyltk


	3. Inuyasha's Training, Sesshoumaru's Mate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, which I'm sure my friends entirely to grateful for considering I have a fetish for Kouga-san, so plase don't sue me.

First a big thanks to all my reviewers, there is one review response at the end so make sure you read it if you reviewed. Make sure you check out my fav authors and stores, especially TM (Theoretically Metephorical)!

Enjoy!

A Silver Heart

Inuyasha's Training, Sesshoumaru's Mate (Part 3/12)

By Wyltk

"I'm going to kill you!" 

A large tan flying object, also known as Hiraikotsu, flung towards Inuyasha's mid section. He jumped to the side rolling and ending up facing her right side. He brought his claws up as she turned to face him. He smiled one fang hanging charmingly, if you weren't on the other end of this smile and were beyond blonde, out of the side of his mouth.

"IRON REAMER SOUL STEALER!"

The girl escaped the blades as if they were mere toys and he rolled his eyes heaven wards as she again threw the Hiraikotsu at him again. This time he waited a few minutes timing it to perfection. He jumped at the precise moment and managed to land on Hiraikotsu as it passed where he had been. He whirled around on it as it swung itself in an arch and headed back to the amused girl. She grabbed the huge boomerang just as he jumped off.

"Inuyasha! That wasn't funny!"

She glared at him and checked her weapon over making sure that his claws hadn't touched it. Once assured it was fine she turned to the mildly amused half demon surprised anew at how different he was from when she first met him. 

"I thought it was, wench."

"My name is Sango." Alright so not ALL that different.

"Wench."

"San-go!"

"San-go wench."

Rolling her eyes she picked up her large weapon and bopped him on the head. He melted to the ground clutching his head with both hands. He glared at her evilly. She smiled at him holding out a hand to help him up, which he waved away sitting up himself. He never had been big on physical contact unless he was fighting.

"You've become better." Inuyasha complimented her. They had begun training two times a week. A pact forming between them, she was allowed to come visit him here in the forest. And he was allowed to take her to their packs ground as long as she was blind folded on the way to and from. The blind fold had been forgone weeks ago but the pact was still there. She, and her village, didn't touch any dog demon unless it was crazed, hurting humans, other creatures, or if in self defense. And he in turn kept and punished any dog demons that didn't listen to the law that was laid. And together they trained.

"And you're getting worse." Sango replied smartly. Inuyasha swiped playfully at her, his claws carefully retracted.

"I have to get back I'm late, big brothers going to be mad." Inuyasha sighed as he picked her up running for her village.

"When is he not mad?"

"Sometimes. Just wait soon he'll be better." 

"Why's that?"

"His mate's pregnant."

He could feel Sango jump and laughed as he landed lightly at the edge of the forest just before her village. He let her down and she turned and stared at him her eyes demanding the answers to her unspoken questions. 

"He hasn't smelt the difference yet?"

"She covers it with tree sap. My brother can track a three year old smell but he can't pick a small apart and smell the differences. I still don't understand that. But Jaken says I inherited that from my dad. He says Sesshoumaru got the tail and the energy reading thing. What's funny is he keeps asking her why she's using human perfume and where she got it."

"Oh! She's so dead when he finds out."

Inuyasha nodded wisely choosing to say nothing as she made sure she had everything. She smiled slightly as he bowed formally. 

"Tell Miroku to be good."

"Yea like that's going to happen." 

Sango rolled her eyes and waved to him as she jogged for her own village. After making sure she made it safely there he jumped on a tree and jumped from tree to tree running as fast as he could to make it in time for dinner. Not because Sesshoumaru would be mad, heck he could wait an eternity for what he cared, but if he didn't hurry Rin wouldn't feed him at all.

~*~

It took only a few minutes to make his way to their packs homes and with one final bound he was safely in the cave he shared with Sesshoumaru and Rin. He smiled charmingly at Rin as she stared at him before bring out one more bowl and filling it. He sighed in relief and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze when she handed the bowl to him. One of the only things he could get away with around Sesshoumaru, even if it was only brotherly feelings to Sesshoumaru's human.

His eyes looked around carefully as he searched out his brother's familiar form. He had found his brother more then 50 years ago. After he had met a woman named Kikyo who was being controlled by a demon named Naraku. He had thought he had been in love with her but when he had told her she had attacked him. If his brother hadn't been there he would have been killed. However, she was, by her own greed. Naraku had destroyed her when he found she hadn't destroyed him. His brother took him in and started training him in the ways of a dog demon. And for some reason he had stayed. And after a while his brother had met the human Rin when she stumbled into his territory. He had stayed with the both of them since then, helping his brother lead their pack, as their father had wanted. 

But, though his brothers smell was coming from somewhere in the cave, he couldn't see him. He looked towards the two tunnels that branched off from the main cave to give them each separate rooms. After a minute of staring intently at the opening and eating quickly, his brother came out nodding at him before picking up his own bowl. He smiled his thanks to Rin and set the bowl down quietly slinking to his room. 

"Little brother, where are you going? We still have to talk about father's sword."

"Feh." Inuyasha sighed and stopped crawling, sitting cross legged in front of the tunnel leading to his room.

"That's not a word."

"To you." 

"Why must I deal with you?"

"You're the one that saved me."

"I still don't understand how you got mixed up with one of the worst demon haters our kind has ever seen. But that's not why I stopped you. When are you going to look for Tetsusaiga? You know our father meant it for you."

"I told you I'll get it soon."

"It's our father's legacy! He left it to you, you ungrateful pup!" 

"A father I never met!" Inuyasha stood up and turned into his own tunnel rushing through. 

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin a half snarl on his face. He gestured to where his brother had just disappeared and growled softly. Rin sighed going over to lean against him. She reach a hand up and stroked through his hair watching as he nuzzled into her light touch.

"Sesshoumaru, calm down my mate, you'll have heart pains." She turned his face to look at her and kissed him softly, "Will you go talk to your brother and stop being so stubborn. He is hurting just as much as you even after all these years. He lost both his mother and father before he had a chance to know them. You still have your mother."

He huffed and she lowered her chin looking up at him with large, sad eyes. "For Rin, Fluffy-sama."

He stood up marching to his brother's room. "You'll pay for calling my Fluffy." He said over his shoulder and watched a small grin flirt with her face.

"And I'll enjoy every minute of it as long as you come back on good terms with Inuyasha."

~*~

Inuyasha flung himself back on the bed and twisted the pearl in his hands. The black pearl that had fallen from his eye, the one that contained their father's grave sight. He had found it months ago and had just recently gotten the Tetsusaiga to come out of the stone for him. 

He had hidden them from his brother unsure of what to say to him. But he would have to tell his brother soon. Either that or his brother would strangle him when he found out. Inuyasha fingered the Tetsusaige looking over the rusted sword and curious looking for the secret to it.

"Where in the heck did you get that!" 

Wincing he turned to meet the gaze of his irate brother.

~*~

"You did what?! YOU IDIOT!" 

Rin winced at the sound of her beloveds fist smashing into the head of his only brother. Silence took the place of the shouts that had vibrated the cave moments earlier and she hummed softly to replace the silence. She quickly had the cave back into its usual spotless order and was just feeding the fire when Jaken stepped into the cave. 

"Yes, Jaken?" 

"I need to see lord Sesshoumaru, and lord Inuyasha."

"Alright, please wait here."

Jaken bowed and she inclined her head as she walked into Inuyasha's room glaring at the two boys who were wrestling around on the floor. They were trying to kill each other but doing a poor job. 

"Jaken is waiting for you." The both paused and Sesshoumaru's cheeks dusted with a light pink as he stood up and brushed himself off putting out a hand to help Inuyasha up. The both walked calmly out Rin following with a mild expression of amusement as Jaken bowed to the two men who moments before been acting like spoilt pups.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru ordered as Inuyasha strapped the sword to the side of his kimono.

"It has come to my attention that five dog demons have gone too attack and kill a youkai family, unprovoked." 

"Take us to them." Inuyasha growled lowly…

AN: To Kristen Sharpe: I must admit there is a reason why I'm not mentioning a lot about 'her' present. Yes, she is from modern times. And I promise all will be revealed why she doesn't mention it to much really soon…. Okay in the later chapters… Uh oh heck it's a while from now but it will be revealed. Promise! Thanks for your review!

And a thanks to 

Katzztar

Jammies2000

Grrl N

(PS: Tomorrow's the last night of dressing up and its Hawaiian night! *smirks*  I have the perfect costume!)

May the speed of the wolf go with you,

Megaera Wyltk


	4. Without Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. However give me the money, the time, and the artistic abilities and I'll kidnap the writer and masquerade as her. 

AN: I beg for your forgiveness I swear I had no intention to not update. But I had a last minute trip to visit a sick uncle, and then my computer, curse it, finally decided to tell me it had a bug, you want to know how it decided to tell me? It would let me load my computer and then shut down in exactly one minute. Fun huh? So in extreme forgiveness I give you this chapter, and the next chapter. All in one day, and I humble ask your forgiveness.

Review responses will show in the next chapter. And finally you should be noticing that this fic changes every other chapter, this chapter is in Kagome's POV (first person) the next with be in Inuyasha's POV (third person) and so on, till the end.

A Silver Heart

Without Goodbye (Part 4/12)

By Wyltk

"Kagome, she had the baby! Yasaon'a had our baby! Wait… How did you get back here on your legs… I forgot you! I'm sorry! Sorry Kagome!" Ikatsui stared down at me and I smiled up at him weakly. 

"It's alright, some friends helped me get back." I said and he blinked at me.

"Friends?"

"Yea these large red rats, in the clearing you passed me in."

"You met the Fire Rats!" disbelieve colored his voice.  

"Yes." I looked up at him noticing the shock that changed his normally impassive features. 

"You're a very special girl Kagome." he said and his eyes sparkling at me strangely.

"Thank you, Ikatsui. So how is she? What did she have?"

"She fine, both her and our little boy. Now come on I'll help you in. You'll have to tell my mate about your experience with the Fire Rats when she wakes up. She loves to hear of them." 

He smiled at me and picked me up easily bringing me into the hut and sitting me on the futon. I immediately situated myself and picked up the blanket I had been sewing for the baby. I started working on it as he smiled at me.

"The Healer might come check on Yasaon'a and the baby. She knows you stay with us so she won't hurt you. She's a variation of the kangaroo demon, so you'll know what to expect. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please take care of them." 

I nodded and he moved over smoothing his wife's hair apologetically. Slowly he reach out to touch his boys forehead before quickly bounding out the door. 

I continued to work on the blanket, almost feverously. So an hour later when I heard a strange sound outside the small hut it took my crucial seconds to position myself in front of Yasaon'a and the small kit. It hurt like the dickens after exerting myself for so long, but I knew I couldn't let them be hurt. I had promised I would watch over them not only to Ikatsui but to myself as well. 

A rather large demon opened the door and hopped in softly staring at me. She sniffed and blinked at me in surprise. It was a moment before I recognized the kangaroo like features of the demon in front of me. I relaxed unconsciously sliding to the floor rather then stand on my aching legs. 

"You're bleeding, Friend."

I blinked in shock but before I could move to staunch the flow coming from a rather large cut on my leg she had bandages out and ready. She quickly cleaned the cut and bound it tightly before helping me up. She half carried me over to my futon before helping me to sit instructing me to keep my leg elevated. She bowed formally and I managed to bow partially to her with a small smile. She returned the smile and quickly bent over to look at Yasaon'a and the baby. 

"Don't worry about the cut. Probably from running after Ikatsui as you did. It proably just reopened when you got up. You're lucky you weren't hurt worse then you were, you know. Your legs are just now starting to heal, you shouldn't be running yea. I'm surprised you're even walking! Maybe in a month or two you will regain some of the strength in them but there is no way to be sure right now. You could hurt yourself worse then you already are!"

She picked up the small baby boy and began to check him over fully before carefully nestling him against his mother. She smoothed the boy's hair and I watched as she began to pack up her supplies. She had a small pouch just like a real kangaroo and was using it as a hold for all her stuff. 

"Have they named him yet?"

"I don't know. She hasn't woken yet and Ikatsui was in a hurry to leave so he could get back."

I smiled at her as she shook her head and hopped towards the door. "Do try and be careful. You only have two legs and no demon healing abilities." 

It was only a few hours after the odd women had left me to myself but I had already finished the blanket I had been working on. Yasaon'a had asked me to make one part of the two part set. Mine was to cushion him in the little bed they had made for him while hers was larger then mine to keep him warm. 

I placed my blanket into the bed carefully checking to be sure it wouldn't let anything hard poke through to his sensitive skin. I smiled softly as I crawled over to Yasaon'a checking on her and the baby. I reach up a hand cautiously smoothing it against the baby's soft, surprisingly thick hair. I was about to crawl back to my cot when Yasaon'a opened her eyes and looked up at me with a small smile. 

"Would you like to hold him Kagome?"

I looked at her in amazement of the suggestion and she held him out towards me. I carefully picked him up from her arms and cuddled him close to my body. I ran a finger down his face smiling at his soft cheek. The breath that I had been unconsciously holding left in a rush and I looked up at Yasaon'a.

"Ikatsui never told me… Have you named him?" 

"Shippo."

Something swished against my hand and I glanced down to find two tails had escaped the bundle of blankets and were twitching back and forth softly. I smiled slowly.

"I like that name."

~*~

It was only three weeks later before I was walking around more then I had been in a long time, though admittedly with the help of a walking stick. It still hurt but I had been pushing myself to go farther and farther. Every time I walked I would be sure to massage my legs to keep any soreness from setting in and every time Yasaon'a would tisk at me. 

But I forced myself onwards something inside me pushing me to work them into shape incase something happened. And if there was one thing my mother had taught me it was to always trust my feelings. 

~*~

"Yasaon'a! I got the water!" I laughed lightly as I set my walking stick outside the door. I brought the bucket up to her and sat it down before walking over to my futon and sitting down stiffly. I smiled as I heard her quickly place the water in the appropriate place as I started to massage my legs slowly sighing as my hands began to loosen the tightened muscles. 

"I wish you would stop pushing yourself so hard. Even the healer said it would take a month or two before you legs regained full strength." 

Yasaon'a shook her head as I just smiled at her and went over to check on the sleeping Shippo. Once she was sure he was fine she plopped herself down in front of me.

"You know you told me all about what happened with the Fire Rats but I have yet to tell you anything. What would you like to know?" Yasaon'a asked and I started out of my thoughts to examine her question. 

"I've always wondered about their strange fur, could you start with that?"

"Of course, let's see. Their fur is some of the most valuable material used for clothing. Especially in the case of warriors. It has the ability to deflect swords and fire. The problem is it's hard to get. There's only two ways of getting it. Killing them is one way and the other is for them to give their fur freely. However, very few people are given the fur, though it grows back almost immediately, they have to deem them worthy of it. A difficult feat in a Fire Rat's eyes."

I smiled slowly and was about to ask another question when Shippo woke up with a wail, wanting his rightful attention. Yasaon'a rushed to his side and picked him up holding him close, smiling when he stopped crying almost immediately. 

"Would you like me to take Shippo outside for a while? I promised the Fire Rat's I would visit."

"That would be wonderful! If you'll just let me pack up some things you might need." 

I smiled at the women as she let Shippo lay gently in my arms. She bustled about the room putting a rather large blanket down and then stuffing his own blanket she had made him in it, along with a bottle of milk, and a rather large loaf of bread. I blinked at her strange choices but smiled at her. 

"Don't worry Yasaon'a, I'll take good care of him." 

"I know you will dear, you'll be a great mother someday."

Yasaon'a hugged the girl and then hugged her baby close. I could tell something was worrying her but she smiled at me anyways. I turned slightly to see her watching us as we skipped out of the door. 

"Take care, I love you!" she yelled after us and I turned fully and waved to her before running off.

~*~

I smiled down at Shippo who was spread out on blanket by my feet. A small group of Fire Rat children had gathered around and were playing a game of ball with him. A group of adults were gathered around me as they did various things. I myself had just finished a big part of a gift I had been working on for Ikatsui and Shippo. 

Shippo's was finished but I had wanted to finish Ikatsui's before I showed them to Yasaon'a and Ikatsui. At the moment Ikatsui's Fire Rat coat was done just needed a bit more length. Yasaon'a would love the gifts. She was always worrying about her boys being hurt. 

I picked up Shippo and stuffed the Fire Rat cloth into a small rock crevice where it would be protected from the elements. Gathering the uneaten bread, milk, and blankets I spoke a quick good by to the Fire Rats and started back towards the hut, Shippo resting securely on my hip. 

Shippo's happy mummers came to a slow stop and he began to whimper before burrowing his face into my shirt. I sniffed curiously as he had done moments before and noticed the heavy smell of smoke. Frowning I moved closer to our home, moving the foliage back enough to see the entrance. 

Instead of the quiet humming of Yasaon'a or the booming voice of Ikatsui, waiting for us just outside the door, there was a blazing fire cackling loudly as it poured from the door and roof. In front of the door stood five large demons standing over the transformed body of Ikatsui and his untransformed mate, Yasaon'a. I couldn't seem any sign of movement from them. I gulped realizing that they were probably dead, judging by the large pool of blood stretched out from each of them. 

The arm holding Shippo tightened my hand coming up to keep his face pressed into my shoulder. Without a second thought I turned running into the forest as quietly and quickly as I could manage. I had to get away from the hut, from the demons. But mere seconds after I started to run, I heard crashing behind me and regardless of the noise I ran full speed. I made it to the clearing I had been mere minutes before and dug my hand into the crevice in the rock digging out the fire rat kimono's uncaring of the rock tearing gashes into my hand. They wrenched free with a final tug and I kept running. I made a wide circle before rushing into the direction of the creek. 

I didn't pause once I reached the rushing creek and quickly flung myself into the middle holding the baby and my bundle as high as I could above my head, while keeping them safe. I pushed myself upstream praying they wouldn't be able to catch my scent in the moving waters. I managed to push my weak legs for at least in hour before they began to betray me, making me trip and stumble over small rocks and other various items. Still I pushed myself listening for any sounds of my pursuers. 

It was beyond night fall when I finally made it to land my legs having given out many times causing my kimono to drag as I pulled myself onto the bank. With a sigh I brought the whimpering Shippo towards me giving him the small pouch of milk thankful for Yasaon'a intuition. And on the cold bank, limp in my exhaustion, I cried for Yasaon'a and Ikatsui and the ruined child hood of the small kit in my arms, I cried for them late into the night until I fell asleep. The last time I allowed myself to cry, not only for what they lost, but what I had lost as well. 

May the speed of the wolf go with you,

Megaera Wyltk


	5. They Meet

DISCLAIMER: You think I own…. *bursts into wild laughter* Me! Your telling me you think that I own…. *hits floor kicking and hitting all the while laughing*

Shade: While being extremely flattered at your interest in my story, I decline sending it to you. I'm sorry I like sending it in one at a time. It adds character to it, in my eyes. Besides I'm a firm believer in cliff hangers, and very shortly there are going to be quite a few. 

Kristen Sharpe: *grins* That's one of my favorite thoughts, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru getting along not in the, life's perfect, but in a I'm going to tolerate you, way. *shrugs* But that's just my thoughts *shrugs* Ack got to go, food burning!

A Silver Heart

They Meet (Part 5/12)

By Wyltk

Once safely out of the caves constricting walls Sesshoumaru gave a bounding leap, Inuyasha jumping directly after Sesshoumaru. Jaken being held firmly in Inuyasha's hand by the back of his kimono. Jaken had guided them for the first few miles so they wouldn't take precious time sniffing out the scent but once they we're less then five miles away they didn't need guiding. The smell of death and smoke filled their noses and without question they raced towards the overcoming smell.

It took mere seconds to show up down wind of the demons. Inuyasha dropped Jaken, who rushed to get out of the way of the impending fight, and had taken a defensive stance. His golden eyes bore into the dog demons in front of them as he curled his claws into a fighting position. Sesshoumaru glared at the other side his hands glowing green as he seeped poison in them.

Two low growls filled the area's and four or the demons spun around cowering on the ground. The fifth was the only one still standing, glaring at them angrily. Casting a look around the clearing the lone demon's eyes paused on Jaken, baring his fangs menacingly at him before turning back to face the silver haired leaders.

"You interfered in our hunting, we were about to skin our kill. Doesn't one of the laws you impose on us prohibit such an action?"

The boys eyes demanded them to challenge him and Inuyasha's growl lowered considerably in pitch. That in itself was enough to send the other demons in fear of their lifes. Each of the demons in the pack knew how protective, and temperamental, Inuyasha was. Some said it had to do with Kikyo and his childhood alone. But whatever the reason they had learned long ago that he was a force to be reckoned with when angry.

"You are without law," Sesshoumaru's eyes were glowing with anger, "the laws of our kind clearing state that interfering in a kill is meant for hunting only. Not for killing an entire Youkai family in cold blood, unprovoked. As such, by the laws your ancestors helped instate, you are susceptible to death."

"Down on your knees, Hinin." Inuyasha growled from behind smashing his leg into the back of the boys knee caps, enough to make them buckle. The boy snarled as he went down but stayed on his knees glaring fixedly up at them. 

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air delicately and brought up one of the cowering boys by his neck. "Where is the human and the baby Kitsune? What have you done with them." He whispered dangerously. His claws were thankfully not tipped in his normal poison and the boy stuttered a bit but finally answering.

"They ran, river, couldn't find the scent."

Sniffing delicately he found no trace of excess nervousness then what the younger demon's position allowed, he wasn't lying. Glaring at the boy he dropped him unceremoniously and watched dispassionately as the boy immediately bared his neck to him. Three of his comrades followed pushing their head to the left and slightly down, in a age old sign of submission.

Sesshoumaru glared and nodded at Inuyasha who extended his claws and pushed them through the only defiant boy's body. He watched the boy fall and wiped his bloody claws on the boy's shirt with a feral snarl. The four others watched their comrade writhe in agony for a moment before lying still. They each shuttered and Inuyasha stepped back glancing at Jaken.

"Go and gather flowers for their graves." He ordered and Jaken bowed once before bouncing away. Sesshoumaru nodded in approval and glared at the remaining demons. 

"Start digging, Hinin. You shall be burying your kill, as your leader put it." 

The movement was immediate two boys going over to a place near the hut, which was now only smoldering from the fire that had destroyed the inside moments ago. The other two boys started on separate graves.

"Did I say to bury your leader here as well? Only two graves. It will be up to the council if he gets a proper burial or a dishonored one."

A boy with mottled brown hair immediately stopped digging and joined his comrade. He burrowed on all fours as quickly as possible fearing the wrath of his leaders. Inuyasha gave him a dirty look but turned away going into the small hut carefully looking for anything that survived and only finding a few simple things. It seemed the Kitsune had some kind of spell to keep everything from burning entirely. 

He found a small cradle with a singed blanket inside and picked it up, draping it over his arm. After securing it he began to nose around the hut more finding nothing of real interest until a flash of white under a blackened fur caught his attention. He bent down and tugged the white paper out from the fur glancing over it to se a small sketch of the kitsune family, this one with their small pup and a half finished human standing next to them. Before he left he picked up the biggest piece of fur he could find. As he walked back out slowly he tucked the picture and blanket into his Kimono and threw the fur on the ground. 

When he walked back out he noticed the graves had already been finished and the bodies of the Kitsune's were already being buried under an ever growing pile of dirt. Jaken had also returned with the ordered flowers which he placed on the graves with a solemn bow. 

"You four put your comrade on the fur and bring him along." Sesshoumaru ordered and the four rushed to do his bidding.

Then quickly and quietly each boy picked up a corner of the fur and marching slowly behind their leaders, Jaken following them his snaff knocking their heels if they slowed. What took less then five minutes to travel top speed slowed to half an hour as they carried their burden past the fields and up the mountain their pack called home. 

Almost all of the pack was watching them as the marched slowly into camp. Some who had heard rumors of what had been done glared at the boys, the rumors proving true from the smell of death hovering around them. The four boys walked forward and into the councils' hut quickly, hoping to escape the packs looks and words. Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken as he ran up behind them panting. 

"Jaken, go get the boys' immediate families."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Bowing the little toad raced away. Sesshoumaru nodded to his brother who took a stance outside of the councils' hut to keep everyone away. Sesshoumaru nodded to him and then left to go inside to explain the situation to the men who had already gathered themselves in the room.

Jaken brought the families to the door not more then five minutes later and Inuyasha nodded them in glaring at the gossipers who had followed the families up to the huts ledge. He motioned Jaken to stand guard by the door and turned to go inside pausing only to tell the congregation gathered outside to go back to their duties.

~*~

"Go Sango!"

Rin cheered Sango on as she reclined on a fallen log a few feet from the training duo. She had come upon the clearing as she went down to find some herbs and once she had gathered what she needed, had come back to watch the two spar. She had been watching them for quite a while and after a few minutes into the fight had started to cheer for Sango, to the disgruntlement of her brother-in-law.

Inuyasha drew his claws in so only the smallest point was out and swiped at Sango. She jumped out of the way quickly and let loose her boomerang with a small turn of her wrist. The weapon spun towards Inuyasha who jumped up and over Sango, bring her against him sharply his claws trained at her throat dodging them both to the side as Hiraikotsu. 

Smiling, Rin picked up her basket gave a small wave to the trapped Sango and hastened back to camp. Sango gave a half wave back and Inuyasha released her with a self satisfied smile. She bent down to pet Kirara who was stretched out on the ground sunbathing. 

"You're getting better." Sango started, a small smile lighting her face.

"And you're getting worse." Inuyasha smiled at the familiar parting they had begun to use, but before he could comment on their eminent departure he caught a whiff of human blood mingled with a smell of demon.

A young human carrying a bundle of white blankets in her arms broke out into the clearing, clear on the other side. She was running quickly away from the rather large demon running after her. It took only a second for Inuyasha and Sango to realize the girl was loosing ground and they watched as she tripped over some unseen peril. They rushed towards her when instead of getting back up, she curled herself up in a ball, the bundle she carried securely under her body.

Inuyasha glanced at Sango for a mere second before he lept at the monster, claws digging deeply into the transformed wolfs chest. Sango let her boomerang fly from behind watching as it ripped up the demons back. Kirara jumped into her bigger form and rushed over to the human picking her up carefully by the back of her shirt and bounding across the clearing. Once a suitable distance away Kirara laid her down gently and stood in front of her ready if the demon came towards them again. 

Inuyasha waited as the wolf turned towards Sango, he brought out Tetsusaiga jumping up and trying to make a quick slash at the its head. Too late he realized that it was bending down swiping Sango into a tree, missing his attack entirely. 

Growling low in his chest he brought Tetsusaiga back up again before throwing it straight through the demon's chest. He jumped up twisting the sword before pulling it out. Sango stood up from where she had been swept aside and brought Hiraikotsu up and swept it deftly into the middle of the monster, right below tetsusaiga's blow, watching in satisfaction as the wolf's two separate parts hit the ground.

Inuyasha sniffed the air quickly and then his keen eye sight finally caught Kirara and the human. He quickly walked forward sniffing carefully to get any details he could from her personal smell. What he found mixing with her own scent was a baby Kitsune's. He blinked over at Sango who gave him a strange glance but continued walking allowing the newly transformed small Kirara to jump in her arms. 

The girl was pressed against the dirt her arms surrounding the bundle which was obviously the baby Kitsune. He pointed the bundle out to Sango who seemed to notice the Ki surrounding it and gave a small nod of understanding. 

"Girl?" Inuyasha spoke softly and she jumped in fright but looked up towards him bravely. She cowered even further from him when she caught her first full glance of him. Her eyes never left him even as she held the Kitsune in the way he had seen mother dog demons use when worried about their young. His sensitive ears caught her small voice repeating 'Don't hurt him' over and over again. Sango seemed to notice her obvious fear and walked forward slowly.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha's harmless. I'm Sango." She poke softly, bending down on her knees with a small smile at the girl's direction. The girl gave a ghost of a smile back removing her eyes from Inuyasha to stare at Sango. She slow sat up straighter though still staying a safe distance away from the two. 

Now that he could see her fully he noticed the blood he had smelled earlier was from a long cut along her hair line. It was still bleeding lightly mixing with the dirt she had been pressed against seconds before. Her hair was tangled and seemed to have small leaves and twigs caught in the long strands. Her arms and legs were smudged with dirt, her skirt was cut indecently short. But strangely she smelled only of surface dirt as if she had just cleaned herself, the bundle in her arms was also clean smelling and looked clean.  

"How did you get mixed up with the wolf?" 

He spoke slowly so he wouldn't scare her and she glanced up at him her fear slowly dissipating. 

"He surprised me. He wanted to take me back to the den." 

She hesitated at the end of her sentence, her voice hoarse from lack of use. Inuyasha glanced at Sango noticing she had caught the pause as well. She looked her over and noticed she was still clutching the Kitsune close to her chest. 

"And your Kitsune?" 

"What about him?" she spoke quickly, fear beginning to fill her eyes again.

"What Inuyasha meant to say was is the Kitsune okay?" Sango supplied and Inuyasha gave her a dirty look.

"Yes, yes he's fine. Thank you for rescuing him, us." She coughed slightly obviously reluctant to speak of him but she slowly relaxed her hold and allowed them their first view of the sleeping child who yawned and turned back to snuggle towards his human. Inuyasha looked her over closer now that the baby was resting lower in her arms and finally realized what she had on.

 "A Friend." he spoke reverently and Sango's attention was drawn to the object he was examining so carefully with his eyes. The human gave him a radiant smile and let down her guard a little more. Inuyasha gave her a small nod and glanced up at Sango shortly before speaking up again.

"I insist you come with me to my clans caves, you shouldn't be out here alone." 

May the speed of the wolf go with you,

Megaera Wyltk


	6. Dreaming

DISCLAIMER: *takes deep calming breath then bursts into more laughter* You think I own! *bursts into more laughter* I don't own Inuyasha! Heck I can barely write Inuyasha let alone own it! AHAHAHAA!

AN: Lily Among the Thorns: Any relation to A Knights Tale….? *blinks then grins* Anyway, thanks for reading. And watch out, from now on it's going to go a lot faster. So watch out.

Shade: I can't post multi-chapters for one reason. My steps to writing. See I first write without regard to the English language, I'm sorry to say, it's very short and it's mostly just a ideal outline, then I rewrite fixing everything and making nice and user friendly. Then after all that's done I start to edit going through and rewriting some sentences and fixing mistakes. Right now the rewriting steps done, but the editing isn't. And it doesn't really need that much editing but I like to do it just incase. So your just going to have to deal with one at a time, sorry.

A Silver Heart

Dreaming (Part 6/12)

By Wyltk

I watched the boy, Inuyasha, get dragged by his hair across the clearing. Once a ways a way Sango turned and glared at him. And, as I watched, and listened, started to argue with him on where I should go. It was easy to hear them, though I had the feeling my hearing was slightly super human from all my years of running from demons. 

"SHE SHOULD COME WITH ME! WE have higher security and she's a friend of the DEMONS not HUMANS!"

I shook my head and ignored the two of them. I learned a long time ago not to fully trust anyone, while looking like you did. With that lesson came one of not trusting the demons who seemed the nicest, they were usually the most dangerous in the end. They were still bickering when Shippo woke up from is nap and I brought out the last bit of milk I had and nudged it towards his lips.

I was lucky to have met that strange bug eyed man with the even stranger fire breathing cow. He had given me the milk as soon as he saw the Kitsune I held in my arms. Of course, after he gave me the milk he asked who I was and what I was doing near him.

I blinked as the bickering couple came back over and quickly stuffed the bottle back in my pocket. It took me a second to realize Shippo was gurgling at Inuyasha happily. Sango looked slightly put out but she smiled at me before turning to Inuyasha.

"I don't think you'll be able to carry her on your back like me, Inuyasha, not with the baby."

Inuyasha shrugged and picked me up without any warning, one arm supporting my back and the other just under my knees. I repressed the urge to scream and wrapped one arm carefully around Shippo and my other around his neck to make sure I wouldn't fall. Inuyasha nodded lightly at Sango. 

"Will you be alright going back on your own? I have to let Sesshoumaru know."

At her nod he took a running leap, it took only a few minutes before we broke straight into the Inu demon lands. I had never seen so many demons in one place before. They were everywhere! Short, tall, with tails, with ears, with weird dog noses on human faces, and all of them seemed to be staring at me as if I were strange, which on closer reflection, I probably was.

Inuyasha moved past rows and rows of huts and caves, heading higher with each jump until he was at the top most cave. I took a deep breath, willing my stomach to settle as Inuyasha settled me on the ground his arms around my shoulders until I gained my bearings. Once I was finally stead I looked up and gave him a weak smile. With my smile he motioned me before him and into the cave.

It took me a few seconds to actually urge my body forward and I glanced curiously in the cave. It was large with two blankets hanging above two different sections of the cave. For some reason I got the feeling that they hid two other caves. Like separate rooms. But what drew my immediate attention were the two people sitting in front of the fire. The younger one, a female who looked human, glared at Inuyasha. 

"You're late. We've already started dinner."

"Oh come on Rin I have a good reason this time!" 

"You always have a good reason Inuyasha. Like the time you had to save the forest from burning, though there was no fire. Or the time-"

"Rin, I think he does have a reason this time." The other man spoke up this one obviously a youkai.

"Fine, what is it?" she asked staring at Sesshoumaru who in turn nodded his chin at me. Rin turned to look at me and blinked in surprise before squealing. 

"Another human! And she's just about my age. Oh and she's so pretty! I'm Rin, and this is my mate Sesshoumaru!"

"I'm Kagome…" my voice was small compared to Rin's but I had rarely used it after I had started running. Only talking to Fire Rats and the occasional human, who stumbled onto my path. 

I saw Inuyasha blink at me as if he had never seen a living creature before and then he let out a feh. It took me a few minutes to realize I hadn't told him my name. He was probably in shock that he hadn't thought of it. I hugged Shippo to me and Rin let out another little squeal as her attention was drawn to the bundle in my arms. 

"Oh he's beautiful! Can I hold him?" 

She quickly headed towards me smiling down into the baby's face and I cautiously nudged him towards her arms. She looked at me in shock before a large grin split her face and she gathered Shippo in her arms bouncing him lightly. She bent down with him a few feet from her mate and showed him to Sesshoumaru. 

"Look! Isn't he the cutest?" she turned to me at Sesshoumarus obliging nod, "What's his name?"

"Shippo, he's a Kitsune." She noticed his tail for the first time and let out a coo as I watched her, a smile growing on my face. It almost felt unnatural, smiling was a rare occasion for me and it was normally around Shippo that I felt like smiling. 

"How did you ever find such a treasure, Kagome?" the smile left my face quickly and I straightened up pushing down the images that came with the simple question.

"I stayed with his parents for some time. A little while after he was born five demons attacked. I had been out in the woods with Shippo. I came back and saw them and ran. I made it to the river and I've been running since then."

"Killed by demons? Do you remember anything about the killers?" Sesshoumaru suddenly jumped into the conversation his eyes boring into mine. 

"I'm afraid at first glance they looked like Dog demons, but I've seen many demons, or drawings of demons since. It could be some king of cat youkai, or wolf. I was not close enough to see them clearly."

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." Rin gave me a sympathetic look, which quickly turned to surprise, "you're forehead's bleeding! Come with me, will do down to the river tonight just to clean up then we'll go to the hot springs tomorrow!"

Rin quickly gathered a small towel, before handing Shippo carefully to Inuyasha. She stirred the food on the fire and then turned an evil eye at the two men, as I watched in amusement. 

"Keep the food warm for when we get back and take care of Shippo! If he even has a paper cut by the time I get back both of you are spending the night outside!"

Rin grabbed my hand and tugged me away from the cave and down towards the river. She smiled at my unease of leaving Shippo and talked happily about how sweet the two men could be sometimes. When we finally made it to the river I felt better about leaving Shippo there. Any human, for which I know recognized her to be, who was so at ease with demons meant that both parties we're okay. And shortly I started joining in her conversation with relish. 

"Sorry to rush you but Sesshoumaru worries about me if I'm gone to long. Inu-mates are so protective!" She said urging me to hurry in her sweet way.

I quickly washed my arms and legs before dipping my hair in the water and cleaning the cut on my hairline. I brought my hair back up and she handed me the towel. 

"You said mates before, does that mean you're married?"

"Well yes, sort of. In the youkai sense we are, I didn't make him go through the human ceremony. Besides the youkai ceremony is mostly the same."

I quickly dried off and we again started talking about our lives as we traveled back to the cave she called home. We made it to the caves still talking and once in the caves watched as the boys broke off conversation mid sentence. I watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled to the expanse of neck that clearly showed my necklace. He gave a small, almost imperceptible, nod to Inuyasha who grinned smugly in reply. In his arms was baby Shippo, playing with his long white hair and giggling every time Inuyasha moved his head. I smiled at the cute picture and almost wished for a camera like the one I had so long ago. 

It was after we had eaten and everyone was about to head off to bed when the problem of where I was to sleep was presented. Inuyasha suggested the outer chamber to be rewarded with Rin smacking the back of his head and reminding him of the uninvited guests that would sometimes show up and wait in the outer chamber until they awoke. I timidly suggested sleeping in the woods only to have three no's echo at me. And it was then that Rin had her 'great' ideal.

"You can stay in Inuyasha's room! He can sleep on the floor on the other side of the room."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screeched at Rin's suggestion. Shippo awoke from his minute long nap with a loud scream. Calming him by carefully petting his tail, which for some reason always seems to work, I gave Inuyasha a reproachful look.  

"Inuyasha the only other way is for Sesshoumaru to share your room and Kagome stay in mine with Shippo. But you know now that I think about it that's a good ideal. Sesshoumaru why don't you go get your stuff-"

"She's staying in Inuyasha's room." Sesshoumaru spoke firmly a death glare situated on Inuyasha that promised actuate pain if he didn't agree. 

"Right, big brother. No problem." Inuyasha gulped nervously and I watched Rin cast a sly glance my way.

It was less then ten minutes after they decided were I was to stay when we we're all in bed. Rin and Sesshoumaru quickly escaped to their bedroom and Inuyasha led me down a long tunnel and into his own. He motioned me, with a roll of his eyes, to the pile of straws and furs that made up his bed. Once I was curled safely under the cover placed carefully on the furs I looked up to see him lean against a wall. 

"Do you need this blanket?"

"Feh, I'm a hanyou. I don't get cold."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly and he nodded, "Alright good night."

"Good night, Wench." I smiled at him and curled Shippo safely against my side. 

~*~

My eyes traveled up to look at the lord of the castle I had been forced to take shelter with. I bowed low to the ground feeling insecure without Shippo in my arms. He had hardly left them since we had first run from his, our, home. But they had insisted they take the baby and allow me a rest. Promising to bathe him and give him a meal. Then they had brought me to the young man I bowed before, on his orders. 

"Thank you for allowing us to spend the night. Is there any way I can repay you?" I asked softly and shuddered when he smiled. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. 

"There is one thing, but I must ask for your complete silence on the secret I'm about to tell you." He must have sensed my hesitance for he continued with, "It would repay me greatly."

I nodded slowly and he motioned me closer. I walked a few steps forward becoming brave and going within two feet of him. But I refused to walk any closer even when he motioned me to. I stood my ground but before I realized what had happened he had his hand around my neck cutting off my air supply with a smirk. He pulled me closer one arm closing in around my waist, long claws extending to push into my side. His lips crashed down onto mine. It only took me a second before I started to struggle kicking and throw my arms out towards him. 

Just before I started to black out from lack of oxygen, and the pain in my side, he threw me across the room. I slammed into the wall and tried to let out a scream to find that I couldn't. I couldn't move at all. Tears started to escape my eyes when I saw Shippo brought in by the scruff of his neck. 

"You wanted this demon spawn, lord Naraku?"

Naraku motioned his servant to throw Shippo down and the servant nodded throwing the baby onto a pile of blankets. I grasped trying wildly to stand up and run to him, without even moving a inch. I glared at Naraku evilly through my tears promising him more pain then he had ever known. But even as I glared at him he motioned me to stand up and I was forced to as if pulled by strings. Again he motioned, this time forward and I raced towards him his arms wrapping again around my waist pulling my body flush against his. 

"Poor, Miko. Don't worry, it will all be over soon. I will get the Shikon Jewel out of you and have it for myself. Making me the most powerful being in the world and then," he trailed two fingers down the side of my face which began to swell with a thin line of blood, "we can have some fun before I kill you. However, first we need to take care of this youkai brat you were with. I think that will stop you from giving up any real fight to my… ministrations." 

He kissed me again his hand traveling to my shoulder and digging roughly into the skin. My tears came faster and in desperation I opened my mouth and screamed.

~*~

I grabbed Shippo away from the two Kitsune's who gave me a greedy look. I glared at them holding Shippo close to my chest. I had thought giving him to his own kind would be good. Someone like Yasaon'a and Ikatsui. But these people we're nothing like them. I would never give Shippo over to someone like them.

"You're a human! You can't take care of a Kitsune like we could! You would kill him with your stupid human ways. Give him to us."

I clutched onto Shippo more then ever determined not to let them near my baby. I could never give him up to these people.

"I would rather die first."

"Then for his own good, we'll have to kill you."

~*~

Someone was chasing me, I couldn't stop I clutched Shippo closer to my body and screamed as the figure loomed in front of me. A weird sound came from behind me, like a sharp, loud train whistle, and the person who had been chasing me disappeared along with Shippo. 

But the sound now seemed to be following me. I let out a scream as debris and fire rained down over my head. I whimpered trying to run, trying to get away from the awful smoke that burned a path to my lungs. Another train whistle and something else exploded in my face throwing me into something hard and solid and then everything went black.

~*~

I jerked and opened my eyes unsure if I was dreaming or reliving something. Inuyasha was sitting beside me on the hay his hand smoothing through my hair. I gave a sigh as my heart beat slowly dropped back to normal his calm and commanding presence comforting me.

"Go back to sleep, Kagome. You have nothing to fear."

I smiled catching that he meant he would protect me. I wondered sleepily how he could be so nice to me after just meeting me. However, the longer I thought the sleepier I became until I snuggled my head against his side, tucking Shippo closer to me, and falling into a dreamless sleep.

May the speed of the wolf go with you,

Megaera Wyltk


	7. Hot Springs Fun

DISCLAIMER: *looks around and holds up Kouga Plushie* this is all I own *watches plushy disappear* And it isn't even real….

AN: Thank you to all who reviewed. 

Lily *sorry not a lot of time for whole name*: Still an awesome name. And about the updating soon… How bout a week? *grins*

Shade: Your such a faithful reviewer *pokes* I'm glad your around.

Zonza: The best? O.o *huggles* ARIGRATO! YOUR SO COOL!

A Silver Heart

Hot Springs Fun (Part 7/12)

By Wyltk

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked curled against his side her head resting over his heart. 

"Yes, Rin?" a content growl ran through his chest as he gently ran his claws through her hair. 

"What do you think about the girl, Kagome?" Rin whispered her eyes dropping sleepily as she tried valiantly to stay awake to talk. 

"I don't know. She's the boy's surrogate mother in both of their minds. The boy wouldn't stop yelling when she left. He only settled down when he smelt her scent coming back. And she has the Friend necklace. That means she did something to help a demon at sometime."

"She's been running for so long. All because of a mistake our pack made."

"Yes. I hope Inuyasha knows how to handle the situation correctly."

"Inuyasha? You're leaving it up to him?" Rin sat up looking down at him her forehead furrowed. 

"You don't trust him with the job?"

"Well, yes I do trust him but usually you handle things like this. He doesn't even like to handle this stuff, does he?"

"No, but with her it's different. He brought her here, he wants to handle the situation. Besides, couldn't you tell? He likes her."

"Inu males are so confusing." Rin said pouting as she settled back on Sesshoumaru's chest. 

"We shouldn't be, my dear, after all it's always the women that control us."

Rin laughed and gave a blissful smile up at her mate. Thoughts of their coming child filled her head and she nearly glowed with the thought as they both settled down to sleep.

 "Something's different, mate. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing love." She whispered snuggling closer to him, breathing deeply. 

"Night Sess-chan"

"Goodnight Rin."

~*~

 "Kagome!" Rin exclaimed as she walked into Inuyasha's chambers. Inuyasha growled softly, one hand keeping the wide awake Kitsune occupied and the other resting protectively around Kagome. 

"Go away." He demanded lazily obviously not fully awake yet. In seconds he was though as Rin smacked him upside the head and nudged Kagome lightly, picking up Shippo as she did so. 

"Hmm?" Kagome hummed sleepily before finally realizing where she was and opening her eyes to see Rin staring down at her with Shippo carefully in her arms. Further inspection revealed Inuyasha had disappeared from the room without a trace. 

"Come on Kagome! Lunch is done we can eat and then go down to the hot springs! I even have a clean Kimono for you and Shippo!" Rin exclaimed with a large smile. 

"Lunch?" Kagome questioned as she moved forward slowly. 

"Yes, we let you sleep in. And Inuyasha took care of Shippo while you slept. I believe he's been awake for quite a while. After his bath you'll probably be able to lay him down for a nap." Rin said with a bright smile and Kagome smiled back slightly. 

They made it out of the room to find the fire pit deserted, low embers still glowing. Two bowls of something or other were left full for them by the dying fire place and three more bowls were next to the water bucket already washed out. 

Kagome grabbed one bowl and Rin sat down beginning to feed Shippo with a motherly smile. Kagome watched her with her own smile. The women seemed to have already fallen in love with Shippo. 

Once finished they quickly rinsed the bowls and Kagome picked up Shippo were he had been playing on the floor and Rin picked up the basket with a blanket and three new pieces of clothing, explaining, the blanket and basket was for Shippo if he fell asleep.

They quickly made it out of the cave and were starting down the road through the inu-village. But as they passed through people started to bow lowly two them, most of them smiling. Kagome smiled back at them politely and turned to Rin with a small, confused smile. 

"Are they bowing because of your mate's and your status?" she asked her brow furrowed as they finally broke through the homes of the demons and started for the forest. 

"Partially." Rin said eyeing the necklace around Kagome's neck without her notice. 

Kagome looked around in awe as they came upon the hot springs. The actual hot springs we're only slightly farther then the river though she wouldn't have wanted to travel here at night unaccompanied by someone who could at least do some sort of fighting. The said hot springs were larger then any of the others she had ever seen. Surrounded in a semi-circle of rocks, almost protectively. 

Rin looked around carefully for any signs of another person. Kagome smiled slightly at her extra precautions and quickly started to undo Shippo's kimono to give him his bath first. She quickly cleaned him up and slipped the child into the basket already cleared and waiting for him. Almost before she had placed him down he was half asleep and Rin had put up the 'sign' that women we're using the hot springs in case it was a man who came to use them.

It was only seconds later when they heard someone coming through the underbrush and Kagome and Rin both jumped into the hot spring both having stripped down. Both blushed furiously as they waited to see if it was a guy who had stumbled upon them, only relaxing when Sango broke through the brush. 

"Sorry, just wanted to know if I could join you?"

"Sure!" Rin smiled at her and motioned her in. Sango smiled and quickly shed her clothes gathering a few rocks and placing them carefully by the spring before sinking into them with a blissful sigh. 

"Rocks?"

"Oh, they're in case Miroku followed me. He's this lecherous monk who thinks spying on women is honorable." Sango growled though Kagome noticed her eyes found the situation more amusing then anything else. 

"He doesn't know you came, does he?" Rin asked her eyes widening slightly as she looked around again.

 "I hope not. I got the new girl in our village to cover for me." She turned her eyes to Kagome and smiled sheepishly, "I know this is rude but I never got to hear your name."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you." Sango smiled at her and Kagome smiled back slowly before relaxing farther into the water with a soft sigh.

"It's been so long since I've gotten to soak." Kagome sighed and Rin smiled over at her quickly explaining, at Kagome's nod, what Kagome's last two year we're like. Sango listen attentively sharing a shocked look at what the girl had gone through to save the small Kitsune. 

A rustling broke over their reflective silence and again Rin and Kagome ducked low but Sango didn't hesitate, grabbing one of the rocks she had gathered she threw it at the bush. A loud thump followed by "the sky is falling" sounded from the bush. The girls watched as a man, dressed in the purple robes of a monk, fell unconscious out of the bushes.

"Welcome to the perverted mind of Housi-sama." Sango said going over to the pack she had brought and bringing out some tough looking strips of cloth. Quickly she tied Miroku's wrists behind his back and tied his feet equally as quick. This didn't seem part of the normal routine because Rin rose one delicate eyebrow at Sango.

"I told him if he spied on me again I'd tie him up by his ankles," she grinned mischievously at the other two, "wanna help?"

It took seconds for Kagome to put her pants and her shirt back on and climb a tree to a branch around ten feet off the ground, much to her companion's amazement. She shrugged and motioned for them to tie Miroku to the long piece of cloth she had brough up, which they were going to use to hoist him.

"I was on the run for a year or so. You learn to climb trees quick." She explained and grinned as they quickly tied Miroku up and hoisted him slowly, Kagome guiding him so he didn't bash into the tree. Once there Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango.

"Tie him to the branch or leave him dangling?" 

"Oh tie him to the branch, but next time he dangles!" Sango yelled up and she quickly grabbed the second long piece of clothe and turned him so he was facing away from the hot springs, before lashing him to the branch securely. 

It was only a few seconds later when they left Miroku, looking like a half unraveled mummy, to go finish soaking in the hot springs talking like old friends now that their mischief had been completed.

"Well, I heard someone has some good news." Sango smiled breaking the companionable silence they had lapsed in after awhile, "Anything you would like to share Rin-chan?"

"Inuyasha told you." Rin spoke rolling her eyes sky ward at Sango's nod.

"Congratulations! Do you know when your little one's due?" Sango asked and Kagome smiled at Rin with a knowing look towards Shippo.

"I think six months. Or the equivalent in demon time."

"When are you planning on telling Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, Kagome laughed at Rin's sour look towards Sango, slowly getting into the spirit of the light hearted teasing. 

"Telling me what?"

All three girls screamed and ducked into the water, Rin sending a slight glare at Sango knowing she would have to tell now. Inuyasha, who had followed his older brother unknowing where he was going, turned a solid red color and looked anywhere but at the three girls, namely Kagome. Of course not looking at them made him see Miroku perched in a tree, now wide awake though gagged with cloth, struggling on the branch. He smirked and waved up at the monk but other wise ignored him, lest he suffer the wrath of the three women to.

"Nothing Sesshoumaru." Rin tried in a last ditch effort and was rewarded by an unmoved stare.

"Rin."

"Fine," she sighed heavily, "I'll meet you up on the hill after we are all dressed." 

Sesshoumaru nodded and grabbed his brothers arm as he whistled his eyes now tightly closed to keep away any temptation of looking. Once they were out of eye sight, the girls got out quickly drying off and dressing. 

"He'll never let me leave his side again." Rin moaned as she moved a brush through her hair.

"Sorry Rin." 

"That's alright Sango, how were you to know?" she asked and gave her a reassuring smile as Kagome picked up Shippo, still sound asleep in his basket.

"See you later Sango." 

"Bye Rin, bye Kagome." Sango said and waved them off before walking away from them, and the struggling monk. 

Kagome and Rin trudged up the hill slowly parting when Kagome found a rather large piece of land just outside the village and decided to stay there in the sunshine for a little while. Also allowing their newly laundered clothes to dry. She managed to wave slightly at Rin who smiled lightly and continued up the hill.

Rin, once at the top of the hill was wisked into a remote spot on the mountain almost without warning as Sesshoumaru stared down at he curiously. Without the strange maple scent she had been smelling like for the past few weeks he could tell something about her scent was off. He stared at her curiously circling her as he sniffed. 

"Hello Mate." She spoke softly and he blinked stopping in front of her. He brought her face in between his hand looking into her face with an emotionless expression. 

"What is it you haven't told me?"

"I'm… well… I'mpregantandI'msorryIdidn'ttellyou!"

~*~

Kagome managed to spread their clothing along the hill and sat down Shippo curled in her arms instead of the basket. She smiled as his back paws kicked unconsciously against her stomach so he could find a more comfortable place in her arms. After finally settling he gave a large yawn one curled fist coming up to rub his eyes before falling back down as he continued into a deeper sleep. 

It was only a few minutes later, she had just started to dose off herself, when she heard a low howl coming from the distance. She jumped up letting a small sound escape her throat before she backed into a rather comforting chest.

May the speed of the wolf go with you,

Megaera Wyltk


	8. A Fitting Punishment

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. *heaves a deep sigh* I never thought that would be so liberating to say that. *tears prick eyes* I WANT TO OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AN: Thank you to: Jupiter's Light, Lil Saiyan, Lily (hey Lily Cap Fridays? I'll join you as long as hot chocolate counts!), and Zonza (Wait till you see what I have planned!)

A Silver Heart

A Fitting Punishment (Part 8/12)

By Wyltk

I jumped at the unexpected feeling of someone's chest pressed against my back and I almost fell over my own feet to get away. Only when I looked up, Inuyasha's hands steadying my shoulders, did I allow myself relax against his chest. Wondering at how quickly he had gained my trust over the past day and night. But before long my attention was drawn back to the howling.

"It's Sesshoumaru." He spoke softly and Shippo let out a small mumble sifting in his sleep. Inuyasha gave the kit a small smile before cocking one pure white ear towards the howl. 

"He's saying, 'I'm happy'."

I glanced up at him and tried to decipher that message from amongst the howling surprised when I couldn't make heads nor tales of it like I normally could. Inuyasha leaned down nuzzling behind my ear lightly.

"Don't listen with your ears."

He murmured before throwing his head up and howling in accordance with his brother. I closed my eyes listening to the beautiful sound and before I knew it I could hear the words, no not words, emotions. 

'I'm happy for you.' Repeated over in over in Inuyasha's beautiful voice. Something in side of me wondered how I knew it but the rest of my thoughts we're pushed back by the low vibrations that we're coming from Inuyasha's low cry. More cry's joined the air repeating Inuyasha's message with small hints of confusion but I blocked them out leaning closer to Inuyasha so I could hear only him. 

~*~

It wasn't long after the howling when Shippo woke up. Which I found slightly weird, I mean what kid that had never heard that type of howling would sleep through it? Then again he was a Kitsune Youkai. My train of thought was broken when Inuyasha grabbed my hand beginning to pull me away from the hill. I noticed he had already gathered all the clothes and had them safely stored in the basket.

He smiled down at me and I felt heat fuse my face from his jaunty look. He quick led me to the cave putting the basket with the clothes down in the entrance before pulling me away and towards the heart of the Inu-Youkai camp.  

"I want to show you my home." He whispered and I felt a small smile curl my lips. I nodded slowly and he grasped my hand tightly my other hand keeping Shippo, whom was just having his bottle, close to me.

"Rin is a seamstress here. She's works on the fancier kimono's and things. We also have a market, some of the families live in the valley a little ways over and grow our herbs and vegetables. That hut there is the hut makers. He sometimes fixes things in caves as well but for any new caves we higher another demon made for stone digging. That large cave over there is the councils' chamber."

He explained this over the course of their walk adding other small commentaries as I looked around. My attention was mostly drawn to the children playing under a parents watchful eye. They seemed to be happy and content, settled in their homes with their brothers and sisters. Sometimes my wandering attention would catch Inuyasha as he acknowledged one of the many people bowing and greeting us warmly.

Large clouds of smoke billowing out of one of the huts caught my eye and I shivered inexplicitly. Inuyasha pulled me closer and I wondered why the smoke scared me so much, even after Inuyasha's explanation that the hut was a bakers hut.

I managed to dissuade him from going in and instead we passed by and kept going. Walking until we were out of the village and going up a sharp incline, Inuyasha make sure he kept a secure arm around my waist steadying me when I slipped. We managed to make it to the top just as the sun began it's slow descent into the mountains, stretching it's flushed hands out as far as it could hoping to leave some legacy that it had once lit the beautiful ravine. 

In the center of the ravine was a small cottage notably removed from the others and to this Inuyasha began to lead me. Stopping a few feet away to give me a small smile. 

"I have a favor to ask, if you can not do it say so and I will never ask it of you again." he said and I felt my eyes widen slightly before I nodded.

"In this hut lives four, friends. They heard that you were here and I thought they might be interested in the time you spent with the Kitsunes. I wanted to ask you if you would mind sharing your story?"

I blinked my heart stopping in my chest for a second before returning beating all the louder and faster for its pause. I didn't know what to say, on one hand obviously this was important to him, but did I want to dredge my feelings out in the open for a second telling in the last two days? 

I met Inuyasha's eyes and they looked down at me seriously, promising to protect me from anything I couldn't handle. Telling me he wouldn't leave because of my decision and should I tell my story he would be right there with me giving me the comfort he seemed to carry around on his sleeve.

"I can tell them the story." I whispered taking courage in his golden gaze. 

"Thank you, Kagome." 

His golden eyes we're strangely serious as he knocked at the huts door sharply. An answering scuffle went on behind the door.

"It's Inuyasha. I have a lady with me."

Immediately a yip rent the air and a louder scuffle began to take place. I took his words to mean the four friends were guys and at the moment messy guys. Minutes passed and the door was flung open by a hazard looking guy with a lopsided smile. He stepped back enough so we could go through and I caught a glimpse of the other three boys sitting around a fire looking calm and collected, totally unaware that the bed they chose to hide their stuff under had a pair of mens' under things' trailing out the side.

"Come in."

The boys got up bowing at the waist as I walked into the room hesitantly keeping close to Inuyasha. We were asked to be seated and Inuyasha grasped my hand, instantly calming me. I let Shippo crawl around next to me knowing he would go no farther then a few feet with so many people around. 

"Kagome has come to tell you a story I thought you might like to hear. I'm sorry for not giving notice."

I watched the four boys exchange nervous glances before mumbling that it was fine. They turned to me and I smiled slightly to the boys noticing they appeared a year or two younger then me, and probably we're in demon standards but in human I would bet they were infinitely older. I smiled slightly back, jumping out of my thoughts, and squeezed Inuyasha's hand. I grabbed Shippo away from the fire before I started my tale.

I began when they found me and continued on through how I had lived with them getting approving nods from Inuyasha. I told them of their kindness and of how they had let me stay even after I was starting to walk again. And I finished the story with their death. Stopping when I felt Inuyasha squeeze my hand and smile at me. 

It was then I noticed that my attentive audience were looking at the floor anywhere but at me and Shippo. As if they themselves were guilty of the crime committed. It wasn't a second before I realized they were.

Strangely enough when I gazed at them, the fantasies I had harbored as I ran from place to place faded. I had no desire to kill these kids. Nor inflict the pain they had inflicted upon me. As I watched their miserable expressions I had only the desire to tell them I was alright. That I forgave them that I knew they had suffered as I had. Perhaps worse as guilt is often times a powerful emotion. So I spoke, softly, hesitantly, I spoke.

"I've forgiven them though. Though they were wrong I forgive them where ever they may be. And hope they have learned from the mistake."

My words seemed to cheer their hearts and one chanced to look up at me his eyes becoming glassy with tears I had seldom saw Youkai shed. I realized, as I looked at Inuyasha, that my story was a punishment for them. But I felt no resentment towards him when he turned his sad eyes on me with the knowledge that I knew who these people were. I smiled at him and his eyes sparkled back at me.

"We should be going Inuyasha, Rin will be worried."

We walked back up the incline and through the village in silence. I watched the little inu-children be herded into their homes by loving mothers and annoyed older siblings. I watched as other members of the pack helped find the children who had wandered beyond their mother's watchful eyes and I knew then what had to be done. I looked down at Shippo and kissed his forehead in an effort to hide the tear that had streaked down my face.

~*~  
  


I opened my eyes, thankfully used to dark places, and gazed at Inuyasha assuring myself he was sleeping peacefully. Slowly I shifted from under his arm, which had somehow become wrapped around my waist during the night. Being careful not to wake him I replaced his arm around Shippo before getting out of the small bed and walking over to a shelf of sorts. Quickly I took out the paper I had written earlier that evening and tucked it into Inuyasha's other hand. 

Shippo would be safe here, I knew. He would be adopted by a nice family, maybe even Rin would take care of him. She would be a good mother and it would be good practice for her own coming little one. 

Whatever the case he would be safe here. Safe and protected like I would be unable to provide. I would be forced to run with him sooner or later. But here, here he was safe. Here he would have a steady home and not want for the food I had trouble finding along the road. Here he would be taken care of. And I would be satisfied if it meant that he would be happy. 

I left my own fire rat coat in hope of repaying any of the kindness they had shown me. And I quickly stripped Rin's clothes off putting on my own and folding hers and placing it neatly next to Inuyasha. 

In seconds I was out of the sub cave and in minutes I was sliding down a steep slope in a rush to get away least someone wake and find me missing. Finally I was down the incline and managed to make a run for the forest not stopping for anything. I chanted a mantra in my head to keep me going along with the ready pictures of Shippo growing up with brothers and sisters. I ran faster pushing myself harder in an attempt to get away from them. And hoping they wouldn't think to follow me until my trail was cold. 

AN: *evil giggle from behind a contently placed couch* I'm going to warn you all, from now on things move fast, really fast. And the Cliff hangers are going to get worse. You thought so far was bad? Prepare yourself….

And the wolf behowls the moon –Shakespeare

Megaera Wyltk


	9. Running Away

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. However I do own a Inuyasha t-shirt, two Kodocha mangas, lots of Sailor Moon stuff, and one Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind Manga.

AN: I have been a bad girl. I haven't updated in so long and I'm begging for your forgiveness. My will to edit my fics went down the drain a while ago and is just now returning. But don't worry cause I'm going to try and post at least one other one, if not more! So sorry it's taken me so long. And thanks to everyone who has been loyally waiting!

A Silver Heart

Running Away (Part 9/12)

By Wyltk

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes yawning. One hand reach up to curl above his head while his other tightened around the form beside him. Only then did he realize it hadn't been the form he expected. Instead it was a much smaller form that curled against him. He looked down to find Shippo sleeping peacefully in his arms his mother no where in sight.

Inuyasha gave a wide yawn, wondering when she had left his side and why. It was then he felt the crinkle of paper in his hand and managed to grab it carefully with his other hand trying not to move the baby kitsune at his side lest he wake and begin to cry.

He managed to light the candle next to him with one hand and quickly opened the parchment. His instincts had began to scream at him to hurry and he followed them. His eyes skimming over the letter before stopping mid way through and rereading paying close attention to every word.

Inuyasha,

I'm sorry to leave you like this. If I had any other choice I wouldn't leave at all. But I'm afraid it is no longer safe for me to be here. Nor is it safe for Shippo to travel with me. I have looked long and hard to find Shippo a good home, and I think your pack is perfect. I hate to leave you burdened with such a responsibility but if you could find someone in your pack to take him and care for him, you would have my eternal gratitude.

I saw your pack taking care of it's young. And I know that anyone you find would love him. Even if he isn't their own. I love him, I really do but I have people after me. People who will kill Shippo in an instance to get to me and the treasure I guard. Strange, I always knew I would have to be alone. This is my life, I always knew I would live a life separated from everyone I love and care about.

I never knew how true that was. I'm sorry for rambling. I left the fire rat coat. You can use it for any expenses that Shippo will have. It is made of the best quality, I guarantee it. After all, I am not a Friend for no reason. Thank you.

Kagome

Inuyasha picked up Shippo and curled him to his chest storming out of his chamber of the cave and rushing over to his brother. He thrust the paper at them handing off Shippo to Rin as she motioned for him.

"Did either of you hear her leave?" Inuyasha said in a steady voice his eyes become more and more wild.

"No, little brother." Sesshoumaru passed the note to Rin who read it her eyes widening with every word. She made a small sound and turned her eyes up to the two men.

"Rin will you take care of Shippo? I'm going to go get her." Inuyasha said before rushing out of the cave.

Within seconds of leaving the cave he transformed into his other form. A fairly large dog, not as large as his brother but still of a considerable size. He was larger then a human and in this form his nose was much stronger. It was lucky that he had just learned to master it before she came. He quickly went out to search for her. His nose was low to the ground sniffing out her scent and bounding after it once he had caught it between the others.

He became more worried as he smelt something intertwining with her path and he rushed all the faster to catch her. Swearing if anything hurt the girl, it would not live long.

AN: Just so you know, it's an ideal that had bugged me about it. I always thought with proper training Inuyasha could go to another form to. I just had to add it in, with all my other strange ideals. Well I still have some editing to do, not to mention laundry, a power point, and cleaning. So see ya later!

And the wolf behowls the moon –Shakespeare

Megaera Wyltk


	10. Burning Memories

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. And all my creative energy is focused on something different. So you''ll have to deal with that disclaimer for now.

AN: Told you I would get the next one out! I'm not sure if I'll do another one today or not. I have a couple one shots I want to get up to. But just so you know I have the other chapters done just need a bit of editing. So just drop me a review and I'll hit myself if I don't update!

A Silver Heart

Burning Memories (Part 10/12)

By Wyltk

I pushed my legs farther, I had to get away. What kind of life would running leave for Shippo? Naraku might still be out there, I hadn't heard anything of him since I fried him with my miko powers. But he wasn't the only one who knew I had the jewel. And who wanted it, who wanted me… And Shippo? A useful tool to get me and then they, he, would discard the boy.

I couldn't do that to him. Even if I had to run more then fifty miles without stopping I would not let Shippo be dragged with me again. Besides why would those inu-youkai come after me? I was nothing. They had a demon now. That's probably why they were so nice to me anyways. I was nothing to them.

Anger boiled inside me and I fought the urge to try and rip off the necklace and throw it away. I pushed myself farther a sob escaping as I felt a familiar presence following me. I was probably going to die. Months of running and I would probably die today. I was exhausted physically and emotionally. I might be able to run but he would catch up, and when he did my Miko powers would be too weak. I knew I could already feel them draining to keep myself running. A little at a time. I could let out all my Miko energy at once and run farther and faster but I'd be defenseless unable to move for who knows how long after it was spent.

There was a well in front of me. A well with water would mean masking my scent. I rushed faster grabbing the rim and vaulting over it. It was only then I looked down at the bones on the ground and screamed. I closed my eyes and waited for the painful contact with the sharp pointy bones.

And then my body seemed to slow down rocking lightly as if soothing me and then I felt myself land on soft ground unmarred with the bones I had seen. I slowly relaxed against the wall of the well before opening my eyes and glancing around and then up. Above me was a roof… or part of one. I was home, away from the strange world I had been thrown in so long ago. I was HOME!

"Grandpa! Mama!!! SOTA! I'M HOME!!! I'M BACK!!!"

"Grandpa, Mama, Sota, I'm home!" I smiled cheerfully heading towards the house skipping as I thought of my wonderful day at school. Hojo, the cutest boy in school whom I had been trying to flirt with ever since I met him, had finally asked me out.

My wonderful day was interrupted just as I gained the well house in search of my grandpa to ask him something for history class. I heard something that sounded like a train whistle come at me. Mother and Sota came running out of the house a peculiar smell following them.

"RUN!" Mother yelled at me Grandpa joining them in their dash away from the house. I watched them as a large ball of fire began towards them and bolted for the well house hoping to hide in the deep well. I motioned my family along with me when I reach the stairs only to watch them be engulfed into the rapidly growing fire ball. I screamed as their bodies we're torn away from me. I jumped the stairs landing strangely on my ankle. I made it to the well and threw the cover open jumping into the open well.

And my world went black.

A sob shook my body and slowly I snapped away from the memories that had just come back. I felt my tears come down faster and I sobbed as I started to climb up the well using the rough wood and plants to help pull myself. I managed to make it to the top and look over it to the desolate block. There was nothing left of the once cheerful houses. The only thing that still stood was a large monument and half of the crumbling well house.

Slowly I began to lift myself out of the well, carefully walking beyond it, looking out at the green shoots that we're slowly shooting up from the ground. Strangely enough the Goshinboku still stood blackened but slowly healing. I winced at I turning my head away.

I looked over to the monument slowly walking up tracing the letters. Each house had the address and then the names written below it. I followed all the names reading those who had died. The temple was at the bottom, my families, and my name carved into the unsympathetic stone.

I knelt and slowly brought my fingers up to trace the names and once done I pounded my fist into the stone breaking down and just falling to the ground. I closed my eyes letting my body shake with the sobs I had kept in for so long. All this time, the dreams of an explosion, the burns on my body. I had forgotten everything about what had happened that brought me to the Feudal Era. But fate wouldn't care for that. No it had to bring me back here!

"I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW! I HATE YOU FATE! I HATE YOU!"

The outburst did nothing but drain me of most of my remaining energy. I heard my throat make a choked sound and my thoughts churned within me. I pushed myself up wiping my eyes and taking a deep breath as the tears continued to run continually down my cheeks.

What right had fate to destroy my life? To make me live in a miserable existence where I had to run every time I met someone for fear they would betray me. How dare they make me live in a world I didn't want to live in, in the first place! How dare they make it my only choice to live! HOW DARE FATE!

"Hello."

I jumped and turned to look at the girl her hair curling gently around her face as she gave me a small smile. She must have noticed my tears but she said nothing as she bent placing the flowers down at the monument. She bowed for a minute, eyes closed in prayer before she turned to me. I had the urge to fling myself in her arms. She was my best friend since grade school and now I was dead to her and her world.

"It's hard, I know. When it happened, the gas explosion, I was just walking away from the temple. I had gone to visit my best friend Kagome. We always walked with each other to and from school, talking as we went. We alternated one day she would walk with me to my house the next I to hers. That day was my turn, I had just made it beyond the block right where the explosion stopped. Just far enough away to live.

"When I came home for the hospital, after the doctors had checked me over, I found my mom near hysterical. She told me that everything was gone, my best friend and her family we're dead. Then we just sat and watched the news. We watched all day, school was canceled the next and we watched it then.

"I never forgot that day or the days that followed. They found many bodies, some unrecognizable, but closer to the temple all they found were ashes. Sometimes a stray… body part.

"I come, every month, and leave flowers here. I wanted them to know that I remember them. After a while I stopped grieving. They wouldn't have wanted me to. Sometime I fancy one of them might have escaped, but it was just a dream. But I realized they would want me to live my life to the fullest, to live everyday with all my heart, and I'll see them again one day, in heaven, or in a perfect stranger."

She gave me a small smile and bowed before slowly leaving back down the slope of concrete where stairs once stood. And I turned back to the stone in front of me. Then I looked down at the flowers. They were beautiful flowers, wild but beautiful.

"Kagome…" I turned looking at Inuyasha who had slowly walked closer to me. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around my waist. He turned me so my face was pressed against his chest.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry."

He didn't even know why I cried and he still felt sorry? I gave in and buried myself in his arms, beginning to sob.

AN: Now THAT was my favorite chapter. I love building to a climax. But just to remind you, Kagome in the first chapter had numerous burns but they weren't made from the Centipede demon! grins And she kept calling for her family as if they were gone. grins aren't I evil?

And the wolf behowls the moon –Shakespeare

Megaera Wyltk


	11. Before the Storm

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. However I do know a place that sells pocky, Inu t-shirts, and Inu hats… does that count for anything?

AN: Well, at least I'm still hanging in there. I'm slowly getting this finished. Only one more chapter to go. Though if any of you have read The Lady and The Tiger, it's sorta one of those endings. To those who haven't. Well your in for one wild ride…..

A Silver Heart

Before the Storm (Part 11/12)

By Wyltk

Inuyasha stood slowly, picking up Kagome as he went. After making sure she was tucked safely and comfortably against his chest, he turned towards the well house, carefully walking over the debris that still littered the once peaceful shrine grounds.

"My home, my family…." She buried her head into his coat.

"Come on Kagome, you can come back home with me. Everything is going to be alright." He whispered softly rubbing her back as he readied to jump in the well, "I'll be your family now."

He jumped down the well quickly, letting her sob into his fire rat as he jumped out of the well and continued back towards his pack. He walked far and fast careful not to hurt the bundle in his arms. He only stopped when he made it to a small hot spring. He bent down next to the waters edge wetting the corner of his sleeve and dabbing at her eyes.

"It'll be alright."

"No, no it won't!" Kagome screamed suddenly hitting against his chest weakly.

"Yes, it will. You'll be alright. And soon it won't hurt so much." He hugged her, rocking lightly back an forth. Shortly she started to hiccup and slowly her breathing leveled out and he was able to move over to lean against a tree. Carefully he positioned her on his lap taking Tetsusaiga out and placing it protectively in front of them.

The sun was only slightly lower when he awoke fully from the half asleep state her scent had lulled him to. And he guessed only an hour or two had passed. He laid Tetsusaiga down beside him and began to examine the girl lying in his lap. Her head was resting on his shoulder exposing a rather lengthy view of neck, and consequently, her necklace.

He examined the small necklace taking in the heart shaped silver metal with the Kanji word "friend" engraved on it. He turned it over watching as the back of the heart as it switched from a picture of an engraved duck demon to an Inu-youkai in demon formed showed on the necklace and stopped.

A hand closed softly over his as he ran his hands over the metal. A small face looked up into his with a small, weak smile. "My necklace, I've had it since I was very little."

888888888888(I want the asteriks back!)

"Stop it, leave it alone!" a small girl shouted running at two squirrels who seemed to be pestering a smaller animal. She waved her arms around in an attempt to scare the animals, only succeeding when she was two feet from them. She knelt next to where the animals had been, smiling brightly until she noticed it seemed to be a very small man with one to many arms. She scuttled backwards with a scream.

The thing gave a long suffering sigh and shook his head its little arms wiggling in annoyance. Curiosity finally getting the better of the small child she moved forward and experimentally poked the creature. When she tried to pull back, however, she found it had clung to her hand refusing to get off. After a few seconds of shaking the creature dizzy she set it down on her other hand.

"What are you?" she asked softly, her fingers making him turn around, ignoring his muffled arguments.

"I'm Myouga a Flea Demon, vassal to a great dog demon. I'm here to complete his final mission! Oh that reminds me, you don't happen to know a girl named Kagome, do you?"

"I'm Kagome!" the girl giggled poking the strange little flea again.

"Mistress Kagome! I'm sorry I did not recognize you."

"That's alright!" Kagome giggled again and Myouga jumped out of her hands and onto the forest floor.

"I have a present for you."

"A gift! For me!" the small child clapped her hands watching the flea as he did a small backwards flip and a long silver necklace appeared out of no where. She smiled and picked it up placing it easily around her neck.

"Never take it off Kagome, promise me. It's very important to keep it on."

"I promise!"

8888888888888(I WANT THE STARS BACK!!!!)

"Did you know that's why you can understand our howling so well? Your necklace allows you to understand any demon language, protects you from most Youkai who keep with the old code."

"This necklace?" Kagome whispered her fingers reaching up to touch the silver heart charm. She looked up at him and he nodded slightly. She sighed and leaned further against him her arms moving around his neck.

"Inuyasha?"

He mumbled into her hair, sniffing deeply. He mumbled again nudging against her head as he waited for her to continue.

"Those demons, the one's we met last night in the cottage, were they the demons that killed Yasaon'a and Ikatsui?"

"Yes, their punishment being lived out. They have been exiled from us, their clan. They have been marked for life as disgraced in the sight of demons. Our clan allows them to live in the most barren part of our territory. They are allowed to go where they like but when they come into our village they are treated with disrespect and often have things thrown at them, or they are entirely ignored. But if they venture away from our territory it is very likely the next demon to meet them with be their death. Your story was also a punishment to them."

She gave a sigh and winced as he stood up helping her up as he went. He rubbed her back softly before releasing her allowing her to wipe her eyes and splash water on her face.

"We should get back." He whispered hesitantly.

"No! I'm not going back." She yelled harshly turning at him, fire in her eyes.

"You're going to leave Shippo all alone in this world? Leave him to fend for himself?"

"He has you and Sesshoumaru and Rin! He'll be fine!"

"No, he won't! A pup forms a bond with their mother from the moment they first meet eyes. Your pup did the same and when his own mother died he made a bond with you. It is possible he will make another bond with another woman, but it is doubtful. Demon children rarely form bonds with more the one mother, two is rare, but three is unheard of. You leave him now he will turn as wild as the Youkai who organized the brutal killing of the Kitsune's. His mother abandoned him, and look what he became. Is that what you want for Shippo? For him to grow up wild, killing mass amount of humans for no reason!"

"What life could I give him, Inuyasha? I'm always running! I can't stop for fear a demon might decide to suddenly kill me! I have more then enough chasing me!"

"So you're just going to leave him!" Inuyasha snarled almost unconsciously.

"What other choice do I have?!"

Inuyasha snarled grasping her face in his hands. He pulled her small face up to his pressing his lips against hers. Her arms slowly lifted to in circle his neck and he gave a small growl of pleasure against her lips. She kissed him back lightly and he all but jumped out of his skin as her hands traveled from his neck to tangle near his sensitive ears. Slowly he pulled back from the kiss.

"Me."

AN: I'm working on the rest. I do honestly have a lot of one shots, not only do I have a lot of one shots I also have some other chapter fics I'm trying to work on. MASH got to love that show!

And the wolf behowls the moon –Shakespeare

Megaera Wyltk


	12. And the Light Fades

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha… If I did I know a lot of people who would kill me for this ending….

AN: Thank you to all of those who have hung in there. This is the final chapter. And I warn you now… Your not going to like it. Because I love cliff hangers too much. So I'm warning you now. Your reading on at your own risk.

I'm sorry this has taken so long. These last few months have been crazy for me. But don't worry. I shall be back. I've set a challenge to myself I'm working on meeting. So You'll see me again. Fear not faithful readers. And goodbye for now!

* * *

A Silver Heart

And the Light Fades… (Part 12/12)

By Wyltk

* * *

"You're not an option!" I screamed turning my head away from him.

'Why does this have to be so difficult! He kissed me, told me he would protect me, in essence, but I can't go back. I can't allow Shippo to be in danger. If he died because of my selfishness I would never forgive myself.'

"I am. I would never let anything happen to you!"

"You wouldn't have a choice. Demons want something I have and they'll do anything to possess it!"

"And you don't think I'm strong enough!"

"You don't understand!"

"THEN SHOW ME!"

Everything went silent for a minute and seconds later I felt the bright pink light explode from me. It was actually a relief to let down the Miko barriers I had kept up so long. An old women named Keade had taught me to hide the jewels aura after I ran from Naraku.

"But I've never felt that power before." Inuyasha looked at me in awe, his eyes glowing from the rapidly fading light.

"I've kept it hidden with Miko barriers. Making it seem as if I we're just a unusually strong Miko. She would have taken it out but neither of us could find the Shikon No Tama. One of the many reasons while I still run. If we can't find it then demons will have the same trouble. And I might die needlessly."

"It's gone, but I can still sense just a twinge of its presence."

"You can sense it because you know it's there. Your body subconsciously searches it out."

"But if even I didn't realize it was there everyone else…"

"I became upset," I closed my eyes with a small sigh, "and I lost control of it. It happened when Naraku found me, and Kouga to. Kouga was different from Naraku though, He said he'd have me as his mate and threatened to kill Shippo if I didn't agree. When I said no he said he would cut me up and get the Shikon No Tama instead. I ran but didn't make it far. I got lucky before he cut me up to much another Demon stepped in and saved me giving me time to run. But he yelled after me he would hunt me down and when he found me he would…"

"Cut you up until there was no part of you left to recognize. And I'm here to make good on that promise."

I jumped whirling to face the new arrival and consequently bumping into Inuyasha's chest. Not that I minded much. Kouga had just stepped out of the forest with a rather blood thirsty grin. I shivered and Inuyasha brought his arm around my middle pulling me partway behind him before curling both of his hands into the lethal claws I had saw him use before.

"She's mine." Inuyasha growled and I almost broke into the conversation there had it not been for the fact I had the gut feeling something deeper then I realized was going on.

"Yours! I smell no claim on her. And besides it would be unfounded. I claimed her first. I can do anything I want with her, she's mine. Now make it easy on yourself and give up. Maybe I'll show you mercy when I'm finished dealing with her."

Inuyasha growled deeply shoulders hunching as he obviously wanted to pounce on the man in front of him. However he did not move from in front of me. I shivered tugging on his coat.

"Just let me got to him Inuyasha. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If you want her, come and get her," he turned back to me his eyes showing slivers of red, "Never, I will never allow you to go with him."

Inuyasha turned back and I saw the claws swipe across his cheek to late to warn him. He staggered forward a bit to keep me out of range. Yet he continued to keep his body between Kouga and I. Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusagia from it's sheath and thrust it in a arc towards Kouga.

To his surprise, and mine, it changed becoming large and the arc lashed out a long line into the ground, dirt exploding around it. The other demon barely dodged managing to jump forward and smash a strong leg into Inuyasha's chest throwing him back a few steps. I watched in horror as Inuyasha brought a hand up swiping lethal claws into Kouga's arm, even as he gasped for breath.

Kouga howled bring up his leg in a kick to Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha ducked slashing his claws across Kouga's chest. Kouga growled and his claws lengthened while Inuyasha brought his claws back for another swipe he thrust his own at me. He must have known they wouldn't reach me though because he gave a sickening smile when Inuyasha flew in front of me to intercept them. A scream tore through my throat and I saw his smile widen as I rushed towards Inuyasha leaning forward as I cradled his head in my lap.

"Okay?" Inuyasha asked his eyes staring up into mine his lips tilted in a delirious half smile.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Night night." His smile wider his eyes closing sleepily.

Kouga tore me away from him by my hair turning my and crushing my mouth to his. His other hand went to my hip, blood stained fingers growing red anew. I struggled as his grip on my hip dug deeper. I smashed my foot against his shin but he didn't respond. But something else did. The Shikon No Tama broke through my barriers slamming into us ripping and shredding where I couldn't see anything beyond the haze of power and pain.

"INUYASHA!"

THE END

* * *

AN: That is the end. I want to thank you all for hanging in there. And please don't kill me for the ending covers head It was planned way before I ever sent this in.

And the wolf behowls the moon –Shakespeare

Megaera Wyltk


End file.
